Sarutobi Ayame
| personality= Ayame has a playful attitude, but gets serious when it comes to her work. She also seems to enjoy bondage and S&M.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 88, p. 8.Although Gintoki is indifferent to her affections and even treats her badly most times (e.g throwing things at her whenever he senses her stalker presence), her 'M' or masochistic personality only makes her enjoy the punishment, and his 'cruelty' only serves to encourage her. Despite the 'stalker' label, she feels insulted to be compared to Kondou Isao and his stalking of Shimura Tae. Ayame would soon reach the conclusion that she had to separate her love-life from her work, and thus she creates two different "modes" for herself.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 88, p. 3. One of them is the Lovestruck-pig mode, while the other is her Killer mode, as she works an assassin. left | thumb | 150px | Sa-chan in her Lovestruck-pig mode right | thumb | 150px | Sa-chan in her Killer-mode Her Lovestruck-pig mode usually activites anytime she is around Sakata Gintoki, making her unstable and worrying about him rather than her work. Her Killer mode, on the other hand usually activates anytime she has to prioritize her job. Hilarity ensues when her cover is as a nurse, and she activates Killer mode on her patients whenever they interrupt her and Gintoki (who's in the hospital after his moped exploded). At multiple occasions, she has shown that her mind is very sex-oriented, trying to get Gintoki to join her S&M games, or being aroused by a lack of public decency. Her favorite food is natto, which she uses in her jutsu. | story= Not much is known about Sarutobi Ayame's past. She was trained as a ninja in the Oniwabanshuu, but would later resign and become an assassin, as seen written in her resumé.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 8, Lesson 64, p. 9. She attended the funeral of Zenzou's Father 全蔵の父 and it came to light that both she and Wakikaoru 脇薫 were his students and attended the same class together, during which they would often play Kick-the-can because it demanded the ability for them to hide themselves and make instantaneous decisions.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 76, p. 13. Sarutobi Ayame is an assassin, but she also has a part-time job in the Kunoichi Kafé where she works as a waitress. Her manager there is Kawasaki. When she is not working she seems to be spending most of her time stalking Sakata Gintoki. | trivia= *In one of the postscripts in the Gintama manga, Sorachi Hideaki explained why Sarutobi's nickname is Sa-chan. It is actually because Sa-chan is more suitable than Saru-chan, because Saru in Japanese means monkey. *Sarutobi is one of three heroines that show their affection towards Gintoki, the others being Tsukuyo and Otae. *She is known for being a true stalker along with Kondou and Toujou | ref= | navigation= }} __INDEX__ Category:Wear glasses Category:Masochistic Type Category:Ninja